Let Go
by oatsandroses
Summary: With every relationship comes it's ups and downs, but being a supernatural being made those downs all the more difficult. He loves her, Stefan loves Bonnie, and she loves him but he doesn't want to waste her time. She deserves a husband and a family and he just couldn't provide that for her. STEFONNIE
1. Chapter 1

A smile was ghostly on his face just watching her talk although he was barely paying any attention to what she was saying at all. Her gorgeous eyes and kissable mouth just had him under a daze and it was wrong, it was so wrong.

He was snapped out of his daze when his head was turned and lips were pressed against his and he opened his eyes to see his girlfriend Elena Gilbert walk away heading toward the restroom. Once he heard the bathroom door close, he leaned in and kissed those lips as he wanted to all day. He frowned when Bonnie Bennett pushed him off and folded her arms under her chest looking away. His hand reached to touch the side of her face but she moved that away as well.

"Baby,"

"Stop it, Stefan."

His frown deepened and he tried to move so he could be in her range of vision, but she would always look the other way. He lets out a breath missing the way that they used to be. When she didn't hate him or want him to not touch her in any way. He misses that, he misses her. She got him to love her and if things weren't like the way that they are, he would be with her right now.

"I'm sorry."

"It's a little too late for that now, don't you think?"

He's a vampire and some chick shouldn't have this much of an effect on him and his heart but Bonnie does. If he didn't spot Elena making her way back over, he would've got down in his knees asking for her forgiveness.

He hated how easily Bonnie put a smile on her face as his girlfriend sat across from her. It was as if she's been faking it for a long time, that it was part of her daily routine and he hated that. She's the most down to earth, generous, sweetest person that he's ever met on all his centuries of living and she didn't deserve to fake it. She deserved to be happy, which he could've provided if it wasn't for his mistake.

"It was nice talking to you, Bon, but I'm a little beat," Elena said standing.

"If you don't mind, babe, I have to talk to Bonnie so I'm just going to stay here."

Elena smiled, "Is this about my birthday party?"

"You have a birthday coming up?"

Elena giggled and kissed him. "I'll see you at the house."

Stefan nodded and watched her leave before turning to Bonnie who was making her way out of the booth.

"Wait, Bonnie, please."

She stopped gathering her things and he stood up to sit beside her, scooting in close so that her back was against the low wall. His ass started to sizzle but through the pain, he spoke.

"You know, if it wasn't for me, you never would've known that you're a witch."

She stopped her attack. "You know if it wasn't for you my heart wouldn't be torn into pieces."

He sighed looking down then moved his eyes back to her face and moved his hand in her hair. "Baby, I'm sorry. I don't know what got into me, but I love you. I love you, I just need some time."

"Time for what?"

"For me to break things off, for me to break up with her and be with you. You're the one that I want."

"If that's true then why did you even ask her out?"

"She looked like Katherine and the memories of us just came rushing back to me and I acted on impulse."

She waited a while. "I don't think I can wait for you. I have a life, I don't deserve to be someone's second choice."

"You were never my second choice. Bonnie, please, I never begged anyone for anything but I'm begging you now. Please. I love you."

Her teary eyes avoided his but Stefan grabbed her chin and slowly moved in connecting their lips. He holds her tight when she kisses him back and when she pulls away, he brings her into a hug, squeezing her body burying his head in the crook of her neck.

"Okay."

He lets out a breath relieved that she agreed and kissed her again.

 **Three months earlier**

Stefan Salvatore delights in the feel of her gentle fingers on his face and teeth as he exposed his true form to her for the second time that night. His eyes are as dark as coal, but he views her in such light and swears that he's in love with her in only the hour and a half that he's known her. To think he met this fine specimen at a rundown bar of all places blows his mind and the fact that she was single (not that he would've cared if she wasn't) just makes his head explode.

Her toned, caramel legs in those jean shorts, great ass and back with medium chocolate locks had his cock hard and he hoped that the front of her was just as good and luckily for him, it was better. He bought her the drink of her choice and introduced himself before spilling the beans telling her that she's a witch.

"Stop fucking with me." Was what she said and it caused him to smile.

She looked amused and he didn't want to be taken as a fool so he told her again adding that the reason that he knows is because he's a vampire and he sensed it the moment he walked up to her. She turned her body fully towards his and placed a hand on her hip narrowing her eyes.

"Prove it."

Stefan downed his shot then grabbed her hand taking her over to one of the corners in the bar and gave her no warning before he hissed revealing his true form. He watched her eyes grow wide and the surprising thing to him besides the fact that she didn't have horror in her eyes was the fact that she smiled. _Smiled_.

"I've heard tales about vampires running around here but never had I thought I'd meet one."

Stefan returned his face back to his human form. "Why are you not afraid, I can kill you right now."

"You could… but you won't."

He stopped himself from growling, he wanted her so bad. "What makes you so sure?"

She lifted the corner of her mouth. "Because you're attracted to me."

"I could fuck you then kill you."

"Who says I would even let you fuck me? I don't do vampires, but thanks for the interest."

He chuckled as she walked off but grabbed her hand making her cup him over his jeans. His eyes closed briefly at the feel and she trapped the corner of her lip between her teeth.

"Are you sure?"

He listened to the thumping of her heart and shut his eyes as she walked the short distance to connect their lips. He felt himself vamping out when she squeezed and surprised himself as he called her "baby" for he's never called anyone that so quickly. He pulls away and takes her outside on his motorcycle driving her to the boarding house where he sped her upstairs making her gasp but not as loudly as he slid in her. She was tight and if things didn't go so smoothly he would've assumed that she was a virgin.

If you were to ask him how things were the only thing he would've been able to say was that it was the best fuck he had because her heat caused him to blackout. He faintly remembers her riding him and her dirty language as she did so using more force with each thrust but that was all he knew.

He came back to his senses when it was over and thought she was ready for round two when she straddled his lap but all she did was kiss him saying that she didn't really get the chance to when everything was going down. He stops himself from smiling but he kisses her again moving his hand in her hair as he did so and turned his head to the side sliding his tongue in her mouth.

Bonnie grows a smile feeling his lips on her neck and opens her mouth slightly feeling his fang run down the side of it drawing some blood but relaxes when he licks away the blood also sealing the scratch.

"I wouldn't bite you without asking for your permission first."

He feels himself jolt with energy tasting her blood and he was scared of the effect it would have on him when he actually does drink from her.

"Is that your rule or something?"

He shrugged. "Only when I'm feeling relaxed."

She smiled. "I want to see your face again, your true face. It was dark in that bar and I didn't get to admire you."

"Admire?" He asks granting her wish.

He watched her eyes study his face before her gentle fingers made contact with his face and there she was smiling again.

"I think it's something very beautiful about vampires." She says so softly that he feels himself unwillingly turn human before snapping back. "I've seen pictures—that I now know are fake—" Bonnie continues, "and I've always found them so majestic."

"You'd be the first." His voice slurs because of his teeth and how her fingers are on his mouth.

She looks into his eyes then kisses him once.

"Let me teach you a spell." Stefan says not liking how he feels himself falling for her. "Focus on that candle over there and repeat after me."

Bonnie nods letting out a breath looking over at the unlit candle.

"Incendia,"

"That's it?" She raised an eyebrow.

He chuckled. "Are you not impressed?"

"Well I just thought it would be more words, I guess."

"One step at a time."

"How do you know this anyway? Are you part witch?"

"No, actually you can't be a vampire and witch it's against the rules."

"Rules?"

"For lack of better term. Now say it; Incendia."

Bonnie let out a breath focusing back on the candle. "Incendia,"

A smile grew on her face as the candle lit and Stefan couldn't stop himself from not smiling.

"Wow, that's- that's amazing. What else can you teach me?"

"As I said, one step at a time, besides, I'm a little beat."

She grins. "Did I wear you out, Stefan?"

His cock hardens at the way she says his name and he lifts her and eases her down taking every inch of him in. She stays still taking him in before she rocks and this time Stefan stays alert. His eyes remain on her face and her eyes when their not shut and his hand moves to the side of her face and runs his thumb along her cheek a few good times before kissing her.

Bonnie's mind spins out of control and she thought that she was crazy, but she actually likes him. She barely knows him, but she likes him. He was different and it's not just the fact that he's a vampire, but the fact that she could tell that he cares for her too.

If she was honest, Bonnie would tell you that she just expected a one night stand but something deep inside tells her to expect to have Stefan in her life for a while.

-::-

Stefan wakes up with Bonnie under his arm and usually, he would wake whoever it was up and tell her to get moving, but he found himself liking this feeling. He even turns her gently so he could stare at her sleeping face then shakes his head realizing what he's doing.

He's becoming old Stefan again. The guy who would do anything for a girl, the saint with the hero hair, but he decided to leave that Stefan behind a long time ago but then this one showed up and made him return slightly back to his old ways.

Since they're both only dressed in the skin that God gave them, he feels closer to her than ever and it's as if she velcroed onto him. Bonnie's eyes peep open to meet his stare and she smiles moving in closer to him.

"You should leave."

"I don't think so."

He doesn't argue otherwise and frankly, he's not even sure why he told her to leave in the first place because the last thing that he wanted was her gone, but that's probably why he said it.

"I have a brother," Stefan tried again, "he could walk in on us."

"Something tells me that if he did, this wouldn't be the first time. Besides, we're sleeping not having sex."

"That could be arranged."

"No, it can't. I'm tired."

He narrows his eyes at her and is almost angry but that emotion never truly surfaces. Stefan just lets out a breath and unknowingly pulls her in closer to his body in thought. No one has ever denied him of such pleasure and it makes him think about who he's dealing with.

Bonnie isn't like the other girls and she told him such as they decided to talk before going to sleep. She shared a lot now that he thinks about it and probably too much, but she trusted him. She didn't have to tell him that, he could sense it but he has no idea why she would trust a guy like him. Sure, he wasn't going to go around town shouting her deepest secrets, but she barely knows him so who was she to assume that he wouldn't? He's a vampire and vampires should not be trusted, they taught you that in 'How to Live in Mystic Falls 101', so maybe she missed the course.

"You should leave."

Bonnie opens her eyes and sits up looking into his. "Fine. If you truly want me to go, I'll go. Do you want me to go, Stefan?"

He draws his eyebrows together unable to form his words and gladly so because if he could, he would've told her to stay. Bonnie faintly smiles and kisses his chest as she rested her head back down on the pillow. He pulls her body up to meet their lips and sits up as he did so. He enjoys the feel of her fingers in his hair scratching his scalp before he pulls away.

"You don't have to leave but you should get up. It's a school day."

She smiles. "What makes you think I'm in school?"

"You were at a college bar last night."

"Touché."

He smiled and before he can kiss her again, she gets off his lap and walks into the bathroom but he shortly follows when he heard the water run. Her eyes are closed as she runs the loofa along her body and his mouth waters just watching her so he walked up to the glass shower and stepped in behind.

"I could wash your back for you."

"Only if you promise to wash my front as well."

He groans and turns her to meet their lips and lifts her making her back make contact with the tiled wall. He focuses on her pants and moans that she fills his ears with causing his eyes to roll to the back of his head.

He places her down when she cools down from her high and when he's emptied inside her and makes out with her against the wall much like he did when he dropped her off on campus.

Bonnie felt like she was in high school again making out with a hottie but instead of against the lockers, it was the wall beside the door of her first class. One of his arms were on the wall beside her head as the other was wrapped around her body trapping her in front of him as her arms occupied the books that she needed pulled close to her breasts.

"I should get inside," Bonnie says then kisses him again.

Stefan lifted her chin connecting their lips again. "What time is class over?"

Bonnie uses her pointer finger to trace the side of his jawline, "Two hours from now." She meets their lips then grips his lower lip between her teeth then pulls, kissing it when she lets go. "Will you pick me up?"

"Of course." He kisses her once. "I'll also help you change out of this outfit once we get to your place."

She smiles. "I'll see you."

She moves out of his hold but is pulled back into a kiss and smiles as he pulls away. He lets her walk inside and he turns to head home.

-::-

It was her turn to watch him sleep. She smiled to herself thinking that he was just a vampire looking for a quick lay but she now knew that wasn't the case.

Maybe at first, it was but they have a connection strong enough to turn everything around. He taught her magic, a simple spell yes, but he still took the time out to teach her something. He listened as she talked and it wasn't one of those famous pretend to listen type thing that boys do, but he actually cared. She felt comfortable telling him things that she would only tell her closest friends and she wouldn't get ahead of herself, but maybe just maybe a relationship will come out of this.

Stefan felt her eyes on him and he would call her a creep if he hadn't done the same thing this morning.

"Do you like me, Stefan?"

"Yes." He didn't have time for games.

"Do you see yourself liking me for a long time?"

He lets out a breath with his eyes still shut. "I'm not one to focus on the future, I'm more of a 'right now' type of guy… or vamp." He smirked.

His eyes opened when he felt her hand on the side of his face then closed briefly when she kissed him.

"Tell me about her."

"Her?"

"You know, the girl that broke your heart."

He drew his eyebrows together. "What makes you think I got my heart broken?"

"Well living as long as you have, it's bound to happen. Was she a vampire too?"

He was brooding. Something he's been doing a lot ever since he met her. He didn't understand why she was so interested, maybe he shouldn't have told her that he likes her and she would mind her own business but he can't take back what he said now.

Sighing, he told her about Katherine, how she played his brother and his hearts like a fiddle. He was so young and naive back then and Katherine was the most beautiful woman that his young eyes ever laid eyes on so of course, he would do anything she wanted. He loved her and quite frankly he still does, but she died in that burning building.

He goes on to tell her how he got turned into a vampire, shot by his own father after watching his older brother go down first. Turns out that Katherine slipped them some of her blood and after waking up by the lake and feeding on an innocent woman, there they began the start of their never-ending lives. He stopped there not wanting up go into too much detail about his life roaming around killing left and right.

He watched her eyes and as soon as he saw pity in them, he got up to put on his clothes only to realize that they were already on remembering that they didn't have sex but only (he hates to use the word, but) cuddled.

"Stefan, wait." Bonnie got up herself. "I didn't mean to look at you that way, I just don't know how to feel-"

"How did you know when I didn't even tell you?"

Bonnie curses in her mind and looks down before back up at him. "I… I accidentally read your mind, but I didn't mean to and I won't ever again, I was just thinking so closely on how you might feel and then I heard your thoughts and I'm sorry."

Stefan stepped up closer to her scowling down at her. She wasn't scared only nervous as to what he might do, he saw looking into her eyes. Bonnie met his scowl head on biting the inside of her mouth as he leans down moving his head to the side on her neck after brushing the hair off her shoulder.

He won't bite you without asking for permission, she told herself. Bonnie's eyes closed as he sniffed up her neck.

"I could kill you right now if I wanted to. I wouldn't make any mess, just sink my fangs right here," he demonstrates using his fingers, "and drink all your blood, I'd make it quick probably less than a minute since I like you. Afterward, I'd bury you someplace and skip town, no one will ever know but if they find you, they'd label it as an animal attack for the sake of the townspeople so they wouldn't be frightened that a vampire is on the loose. Your parents won't even know, they won't get the closure that they don't deserve and you'll be God knows where." He smelt her fear. "I can kill you right now." He repeats.

Bonnie stills as he kisses her neck and in that same moment, he's gone. She sits down landing luckily on her bed and not the floor breathing heavily because she forgot to when he was speaking. She knew that he wouldn't do it, but that didn't make the threat any less terrifying because she knows that he did what he described what he would do to her to other people and something tells her on more than one occasion.

Bonnie holds her hand over her heart feeling it thump loudly and she tells herself to relax and it feels like an eternity later before she actually does.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey all so this will be my last fic of 2018. A little fact is that I wrote this years ago but I wasn't sure if the ending that I have was complete enough but after reading it over I feel like it's good so here it is lol. It's only 5 chapters so it a short and sweet one.**


	2. Chapter 2

The last thing that she wanted to talk about was Stefan but her best friend, Caroline Forbes spotted the hickie on her neck and questioned her on it while they were at lunch with Elena. She's been careful about covering it up but she woke up late today and it must have slipped her mind. She hasn't seen or spoken to Stefan in four days and she nearly forgot about him until her blonde friend opened her mouth.

A part of her was glad simply because if she talked about him it may be easier to forget him instead of bottling up her feelings and try to lock it in a sealed place in her mind.

Bonnie didn't go into too much detail, she didn't even mention his name, but only the fact that she thought they had a connection but it was like his flip switched and he was another person.

"What made the flip be switched?"

"I kind of invaded his privacy but I honestly didn't mean to and I told him that and apologized but he was still angry at me."

"So you looked through his phone or something?"

"Well I was checking something and then he got a message and I read it without really even thinking and he caught me."

"Oh…" Elena finally spoke, "Well I think he'll get over it. As you said, you both have a connection and he admitted that he liked you so he should look past that especially since you apologized."

"Yeah, it sounds to me that he needs to stop being a little bitch and get over it."

The girls laughed including Caroline who said it. After lunch, Bonnie decides to skip her last class and gladly so because she sees Stefan's motorcycle parked in the driveway. Sucking in a breath, she parked and walked up the short flight of stairs unlocking the door and stopped once she stepped inside seeing Stefan on the couch watching TV like he owned the place.

"What if it was my dad and not me?"

"Is that supposed to be some type of joke?" Bonnie told him that she barely saw her father so he couldn't believe those words escaped her pretty mouth.

"What do you want, Stefan?"

He shut off the television and walked over to her standing as close as he did the last time he saw her. He hated that he scared her, it honestly wasn't his intention, but the ripper surfaced and just the smell of her blood alone had him thinking dark things.

He likes her and if he wanted what's best for the both of them, he'd leave her alone, but he can't. He isn't going to vocally apologize either, but he hoped kissing her would get the point across, so that's what he does, he kisses her gently and pulls away meeting their foreheads and his hand moves to the side of her face.

"I'm sorry." He didn't mean to say but whispered it anyway.

Her eyes bore into his before she kisses him and wraps her arms around his neck. She pulls away and hugs him sighing when he squeezes her and buries his head in the crook of her neck.

"I want you to ask me for permission."

Stefan stills and pulls away to look into her eyes and shakes his head. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"I think so. My blood does something to you, it makes you somewhat angry because you haven't fully tasted it yet, so I want you to ask for my permission."

He feels his fangs inch down from his gums by just the thought of it, but he holds them back. "Can I drink your blood?"

"Yes."

He has to calm himself so he kisses her again and shortly moves his lips to her cheek and down to her neck feeling the pulsing vein thump against his lips and that's when he does it.

Bonnie opens her mouth at first contact figuring that all she would feel would be the pain but it was anything but. She heard him moan at the taste and he pulls her in closer and as she feels herself grow weak, he pulls away breathing deeply and runs his tongue over her wounds.

Stefan stumbles over to the couch and lays back staring at the ceiling seeing stars. He both regrets and he's glad that he took that much, his body feels as if he's having a seizure but only internally, exterior wise, he's the same as he's always been.

Once Bonnie found her strength, she walked over to him to lay on him. His arm rests on her back the bites his wrist offering her it.

"What are doing?"

"It's to help you heal faster. Drink."

She narrowed her eyes and before he healed, Stefan put it to her mouth forcing it. Bonnie drank some then pulled away wiping her mouth but then realized that it didn't taste all that bad.

"Your blood," Stefan says after a while, "don't ever let me drink it again. Other than when we're having sex."

She smiles and rests her head back on his chest. He kisses her head then lifts her in his arms taking her upstairs until night falls and she's asleep.

Stefan returns home heading into the kitchen before turning to walk somewhere else when he sees that his brother is inside.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" Damon calls out.

"Away from you."

"What's up, I've barely seen you lately and you smell like a girl and blood."

"Do you honestly care, Damon?"

He shrugs and sits down and Stefan sighs looking away.

"I… met someone." He shrugged.

"Ah, Stefan Salvatore in the dating game again. Who is she?"

"That's none of your business." He says then speeds up to his room.

Damon speeds up to his little brother's room as well. "So how long have you two been dating?"

"Don't make me regret telling you, Damon."

"What? I can't learn about my baby bro's new chick?"

"She's not even mine, we're just hanging out."

"So she's free to…hang out with me?"

Damon smiles as his back is slammed against the wall and his brother's hands are gripping his collar.

"Touch her, you die."

"Easy, brother." Damon pushes him off. "I'm just having a little fun, but now that I have her scent, maybe I might have a little more fun." He winks then walks out of his room.

Stefan feels his anger flare then realized that Damon might actually find Bonnie and steal her then rub it in his face chanting that he got the girl like she's some sort of prize to be won at the end of a competition.

He speeds over to his dresser digging in deep in his drawer until he finds a wooden box and opens it letting out a breath that the bracelet is still there. He puts the box in his pocket and heads over to Bonnie's making sure that he's not being followed.

-::-

Bonnie steps out of the bathroom with her robe tied to her body on the phone with her father. It was late and after she woke up with Stefan not there, she decided to wash up to relax a little. It hit her as he was drinking from her that she was with a vampire, that she was potentially dating a vampire and it was scary.

She gasps when she feels a breeze and sees Stefan standing in front of her.

"Yeah, I'm fine, dad. I'll call you in the morning… Love you too, bye." She ended the call. "Jeez, Stefan, you almost gave me a heart attack."

"I didn't mean to scare you."

Bonnie stands and folds her arms under her chest. "What are you doing here?"

"Well damn, I guess I'll just leave."

"Wait, I didn't mean to say it harshly, I'm just a little tired and I get cranky."

"Well let's go to sleep then." He says surprising her.

Bonnie watched as he removes his hoodie and shirt before walking up to her moving her arms to her side and untied the knot of her robe and lifted a brow seeing the violet lingerie set she was wearing. He looked up to look into her eyes but remembers that she's tired so he sighs and removed the robe completely and lifts her setting her on the bed and he gets in beside her.

She kisses him and he moves his hand to hold her ass in his hand squeezing pulling her lower half in close. He loves the feel of her hands on his chest and abs before she pulls away but he leaves his hand where it is and kisses her neck glad the puncture wounds have healed then he kissed her lips once more then her forehead closing his eyes.

Bonnie smiles and wraps an arm around him closing her eyes as well falling asleep almost immediately.

-::-

Bonnie wakes up to meet his green eyes and soon her vision was clouded with her wrist and she noticed that it was no longer bare but it had a bracelet with a charm. She sat up and looked at it closely smiling when she saw a heart that was filled with something that she couldn't make out.

"It's vervain," Stefan says seeing her face. "It's one of vampires weaknesses so to speak. It burns to the touch, it also prevents us from compelling you so you should wear it."

"Wouldn't it hurt you?"

"When we're getting freaky you can take it off."

She chuckled. "Thank you."

She kissed him and he stopped his smile and kissed her back. "Why didn't you save this outfit for me?" Stefan pulls the covers back.

"I enjoy going to sleep feeling sexy. Don't worry, I have plenty more."

Stefan raises an eyebrow biting his lip then kisses her again. "I expect something tonight, please."

"Ah, good boy. I like a man who minds his P's and Q's."

Before he could kiss her again, she gets out of bed and his eyes follow her over to the dresser where she stops and puts on a black bra and panties then walks over to her closet pulling out a skirt.

"Are you going to school?"

"Yes."

"Are there men in your classes?"

Bonnie smiles as she pulls the skirt up her legs. "Yes."

"Then you can't wear that skirt."

"Excuse me?"

"Or at least wear something longer."

"Why?"

"Because it's short, Bonnie, damn. You're with me and I think you should respect me a little by putting on a longer skirt."

"Who says I'm with you?"

He growls and speeds up to her. "I say so."

He sees her smirk then stands on her toes to whisper in his ear. "Fine."

He slaps her ass then walks downstairs leaving Bonnie smiling searching through her clothes deciding to wear jeans instead and a loose shirt and heads downstairs. Stefan throws her an apple which she catches and makes her sit on his lap.

"Listen," Stefan says after kissing her, "I like you, okay. This is… new to me, so I know that I'll be a little dick-ish, but I have my reasons."

"So are you saying that _you're_ with _me_?"

He rolls his eyes. "I don't think you understand how much you frustrate me."

She chuckles. "Is that a yes?"

He lets out a breath. "I don't like to be claimed."

"But you like claiming other people?"

"You're the only person that I have claimed in a long ass time, so I think that should tell you how I feel."

Bonnie narrowed her eyes then let out a breath, "Fine, I'll take it. Jackass."

"Baby, save the rough talk for tonight." He growls then kisses her.

She chuckles. "Your place or mine?"

"Yours." He answers mindful of Damon.

Usually, he wouldn't care, but since he and Bonnie are some-what dating now, he wants her to become his secret knowing that Damon has a history of destroying his happiness.

Bonnie feeds him a few bites of the apple and she finishes the rest tossing it in the trash before walking outside. She locks the door then hands Stefan the keys to her SUV so he could drive her.

"Who are you texting?" Stefan asks from behind the wheel.

For most of the car ride, she was on her phone typing away and whoever was texting her back made her smile on multiple occasions. She even discreetly laughed a few times and it was starting to bug him.

He blamed it on her blood, he should have never drank from her, but he was so tempted and the fact that she was willing made it all the more tempting. With the first gulp, he felt different but he never thought it would turn him into some jealous freak.

Bonnie looks over at him and catches his eyes quickly as he looks at her then back on the road. She thought about having a little fun with this but decided against it not wanting him to be too angry at her.

"My friends who are girls… Are you gonna be the jealous type or is this only temporary since we're still fresh?"

"It's going to be what it's going to be, Bonnie, I don't know."

She turns in her seat to face him more. "You're so hot and cold today, what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, everything's just fine… We're here."

"Are you not going to walk me inside?" He doesn't answer, just continues to look forward causing her to roll her eyes. "Whatever, Stefan."

He sighs hearing the car door shut then taps his fingers on the steering wheel a few before he gets out and catches up to her.

"Wait, I'm sorry, I'm just a little… hungry."

"Oh,"

"Your blood is the best I have ever tasted and it should and quite frankly the amount I took should've filled me up, but there are things about my past that you don't know which makes me different from other vampires."

It was somewhat weird having this discussion like it was normal but it was anything but.

"Tonight," she moved her hands to the sides of his face, "you can drink from me when we're alone in my room, alright?"

He nods looking in her eyes and kisses her before pulling away to grab her hand walking her to class.

-::-

His mouth waters as she steps out of the bathroom in a navy blue piece. His palms itch wanting to have his lovely girlfriend in his arms ASAP, but he waits it out watching as she puts on a little show for him.

Her body shakes and turns causing him to want to break out of the chains that hold his arms up, and even though he easily could, he doesn't.

One month. It's been one month since they've met and even though their relationship is still a secret from their friends, and in Stefan's case his brother, they feel themselves becoming closer each day.

Bonnie feels herself mature quickly being with a guy as old and wise as he and it causes her to really think things over and appreciate the things that she has now and the way that technology progressed, but the one thing she isn't thankful for is the gas prices.

Stefan feels younger being with Bonnie, she took him places and forced him to try things that he would otherwise ignore and not bother to even try. She was like his breath of fresh air, the key to his youth. He was stuck in his seventeen year old body so it's about time he'd start acting like a teen again or at least his early twenties like Bonnie. His love has started to fade from the nonexistent Katerina Petrova and is moving on to the very beautiful Bonnie Bennett.

"Are you ready, Stefan?" She asks crawling between his legs.

Before he has a chance to respond, their lips meet and as she moved to straddle his lap, his lips move to her chest then eagerly back to her lips. Bonnie's hands move in his hair and Stefan pulled back hissing.

"Are you going to take that bracelet off anytime soon?"

"I think I should keep it on just for fun."

Stefan shakes his head and Bonnie screams then giggles as he rips out of the chains and holds her in his arms moving her to her back.

* * *

It wasn't like they were completely hiding their relationship from the world, they would go out in public all the time but surprisingly Bonnie never ran into her friends.

Stefan however still wanted to keep Bonnie away from Damon even with the vervain. He knew that his older brother had charms that somehow women couldn't resist. It would start out as a friendship and before he knew it he'd find them in bed and that's when all hell would break loose.

"Ow, Stefan!" Bonnie moved her hand out of his and massaged it.

"Shit, I'm sorry." He said grabbing her hand then kissed it.

"Did I do something wrong to make you crush my hand?"

"No, I was just thinking about something and I didn't realize."

"What were you thinking about?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

Bonnie sighed. She's learned to not question him about it any further because it would make him more upset.

They stopped walking when they reached her first class and she noticed that a worried expression was on his face and it caused her to think the worse. Was he breaking up with her?

"Baby, I need to tell you something."

She folded her arms under her breasts, "What?"

He looked over at the student that walked by them and smiled a little before looking back at her. He saw the worried look on her face so he moved his hand to the side of her face and kissed her once.

"I love you."

Her eyes widened some and she searched his. "You do?" He nods and she smiles. "I love you too."

Stefan grabs her in his arms meeting their lips and her arms wrap around his neck. Bonnie pulls away for air then smiles as she jumps in his arms, hugging him. He moves his hand vertically along her back and squeezes her tight.

"I should go." She stretches out her legs.

"I expect you to be a good girl. Pay attention, get those A's."

Bonnie laughs and kisses him once before walking in. Stefan for the first time watches her as she goes inside and finds a seat next to another girl. He assumes that they're friends on how they immediately get into a conversation and that's when he decides to leave.


	3. Chapter 3

He was glad that she finally got to sleep over at his place this time. Hiding her from Damon took up a lot of his energy but his hard work paid off since Damon decided to go on vacation in Brazil to probably sleep with every woman there.

She was off of school today so he figured that they deserved to have the chance to relax. He wanted her scent on his sheets, on his clothes, on everything that he owns. Her sweet vanilla scent he wanted to smell her everywhere he went and he was going to get it.

Bonnie was focused on the television that he recently bought looking at the movie playing while eating popcorn dressed in one of his shirts.

Stefan was barely paying attention to the movie only looking at the beauty under his arm. She's caught him staring twice now but he doesn't care, he can't take his eyes off of her.

"That was a good movie, right?" She looks over and catches his eyes and smiles when he does. "What?"

"Nothing."

She narrows her eyes at him then kisses him once before getting up and walking out. Stefan follows shortly after her and finds her in the library scanning the books. He smiles at her and considers himself lucky that he has her.

Never had he thought he'd be with someone like Bonnie, someone who got excited over the small things and pushed his buttons just to get him to show emotions. He never thought he'd be with someone that cares so much about him and him only.

He decides to walk over to her hugging her from behind. Bonnie lets out a breath and runs her hands over his arms and smiles when he kisses her cheek.

"What are you looking for?"

"Nothing, just gazing."

He smiled at her choice of word then lifts her bridal style pressing his lips against hers. She smiles and moved her hand to the side of his face looking into his eyes.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Well isn't this sweet?"

Before Bonnie could look to see who it was, she was sped up to Stefan's room and by the time she blinked, she was alone. She narrowed her eyes and got off the bed to open the door but found herself locked inside. Whoever it was, Stefan wanted her far away.

Damon smiled then moments later he was slammed against the wall with his baby bro's coal eyes on his face.

"What are you doing here, Damon?"

"I missed you so I thought I come home early." Stefan narrowed his eyes when Damon started laughing. "I'm sorry, I couldn't say that with a straight face, my flight got canceled."

"How about you go somewhere else that isn't here."

"Sorry, did I ruin your love-fest vacation? Don't worry, I'll be out of here tomorrow."

Damon then pushed his brother off of him and headed up the stairs. Bonnie distracted herself by messing with her nails then sat up when a voice was heard coming from behind the door.

"So I'm assuming that you're Stefy's new girl. I'm Damon, his devilishly handsome older brother." Bonnie didn't respond. "Maybe we'll meet someday and who knows, maybe we'll get a little closer and I'd get to see you-"

She jumped and gasped when she heard a loud crash sounding like wood breaking and Damon in pain. Seconds later, Stefan came in and headed straight for his dresser opening the bottom one looking for something.

"What is that?" Bonnie asked when he turned.

"Sage," Stefan said asking her to burn it, "so he can't hear us."

Afterward, Stefan taught her a boundary spell to keep Damon out then joined her on the bed.

"Stefan this is a little much don't you think?"

"No."

She narrowed her eyes sitting up. "I have the vervain, I'll be fine. Why can't I just-"

"I said no, Bonnie!" He sighed seeing the look on her face. "Listen, you don't know the type of person he is, if you knew him, you wouldn't be asking me to meet him."

"Do you not trust me?" Bonnie knows what he was implying.

"I trust you, it's him I don't trust."

"Stef-"

"Bon, can we please stop talking about him."

"Okay, but I'm a little hungry."

Stefan smiles and kisses her then haves her lift the spell then heads downstairs to make her something to eat returning seconds later seeing her smile. He meets their lips and sits her on his lap as she eats.

-::-

Stefan kissed down her body both trying to succeed and fail at his task. She has class this morning and he decided to wake her up in a little less of a traditional way. He made her sleep in another one of his shirts and gladly so, so he had full access to her legs and kissed down those as well.

"Stefan?"

"Yes, baby?"

A smile grew on her face. She loved it when he called her that. "I don't think we'll have enough time."

"I love how dirty your mind is, baby, but I was just simply trying to wake you up."

"A simple shaking wouldn't suffice?"

"Not with a body like yours."

She smiles again and sits up on her forearms to see his head between her bent legs then he looks up to meet her eyes. Her lip is captured between her teeth as Stefan presses a kiss over her panties.

"Soon." He promises.

She smiles and watches as he crawls up her body and meets their lips inching his arms around her pulling her in close.

"Do you have to leave?" He asks against her lips as her legs wrap around his waist.

"I wish I didn't," she said flipping them, "but I do." She kissed him once. "I have a test." She kissed him again.

"That gives me a roleplay idea."

She sits up pulling him up with her. "I'll stop by the store to get me an outfit after class."

"No panties, please, I like my students naughty."

"Yes, Mr. Salvatore."

He groans and meets their lips turning her on her back again. Their lips meet and sloppy kisses were exchanged.

"I should go."

"Please stay, I'll compel whoever your professor is to let you make it up, but, baby, I need you. I crave you. Baby, I love you."

Bonnie hated when he did that but couldn't stop herself from giving in and granted Stefan's wish and skipped class that morning. She was surprised that they kept their hands off each other long enough for her to go and buy that special outfit and was even more surprised when she bumped into Caroline.

"Well, I see that both our men want to have a little fun in the bedroom." The blonde nudged her friend.

"Yep."

"A little school girls outfit, I see."

Bonnie blushed.

"Why don't you have one handy already?"

"Mason wasn't really the roleplay type." Bonnie referred back to her ex. "Which was okay with me, but this one's different."

"So when are we going to meet "this one"?"

"Soon? He's kind of… jealous slash territorial and plus we're still new so I don't want to introduce him to my sistahs without us being together for a little longer."

"Yeah, I get it." Her phone dinged, "It's Tyler, I should go."

"Yeah, I'll see you around."

They hugged and Caroline walked up to the register while Bonnie stayed back looking through other outfits until she settled on one.

-::-

If you asked him, the whole naughty student/teacher roleplay idea was just cliché, but he would take back his word thanks to Bonnie. He didn't know if she's done this before, and quite frankly he didn't want to know, but he had the longest bust he had in a while.

Her ass peeking out that skirt, her breasts round like grapefruits in that white button down tied just above her navel. Glasses acting as a barrier for her eyes and her chocolate hair sloppily spilling over her shoulders. He felt himself almost break a sweat through his dress shirt, but held back.

He wanted to skip the small talk all together, but she wouldn't let him.

"I thought I said no panties." He said then slapped her ass.

Bonnie hissed. "I am a naughty girl, aren't I? I don't listen to rules especially ones that my teacher gives me."

Stefan circles her biting down on his lip. Her eyes close when he pressed her back against him and kissed her neck. "I know of a way we can turn that C into an A." He says running his hands up her body.

"Mr. Salvatore, this is wrong." She moved his hands away.

He stopped his smile. "Let me show you how right it could be."

He turned her in his arms and pressed their lips together and once her arms were circled around his neck, he lifted her carrying over to the bed. His lips moved to her chest then untied the knot that was on the front and took her nipple between his teeth causing her to rake her hands in his hair and her back to arch.

Minutes later, Bonnie watched as he removed his bottom wear and as he hovered above her, she moved her lips to his ear. "I should warn you," she whispered as she stroked him slowly, "I'm still a virgin."

"Oh, fuck." He groaned and felt himself start to lose his breath and grow harder. "I swear I'll take care of you."

"Beg for it."

He meets their lips and kisses her roughly. "Please let me fuck you." He kissing her again.

She lifts her hips and Stefan takes the hint and enters her rocking his hips with force. Bonnie raises her legs and her staggered breath hits his ear causing him to pound using his vampire speed. Her mouth opens as he hits her spot repeatedly and far too close together that she comes hard saying his name.

Their lips meet again and Bonnie flips them over pulling him up to meet their chests. Stefan moved his hands to her hips kissing her swollen lips then moved to her neck. He heard her moan when he sinks his fangs into her neck and he drinks her blood nice and slow.

He moves her faster on him feeling his own release coming. He licks her wounds and makes her back meet the bed as his hips rock with force.

Bonnie moved her legs around his waist as his speed increases and soon she comes in a loud moan as Stefan stiffens shouting her name.

Stefan pulls out and rolls beside her, "That was damn amazing." He catches his breath then pulls her close. "Bon?" He looks down and notices she's asleep causing him to chuckle.

* * *

Bonnie wakes up wrapped in his arms not even remembering when she went to sleep in the first place. Her legs are sore and she's glad that she doesn't have class today otherwise she'd be limping down the halls. Stefan's breath hits her ear in a puff and shortly he wakes and tightens his hold around her.

"Bon?"

"I'm up."

He loosens his hold so Bonnie took that as a hint and turned in his arms smiling when he did then kissed him.

"Last night was amazing."

"It was, wasn't it."

He smiled and kissed her again. "Not that I really want to know, but have you ever done that before?"

"Actually, no. This was my first time."

"Well for your first time, you sure deserved an A-plus."

She giggled and kissed him again.

"I love you."

"I love you more."

She raised her eyebrows hearing him say that for the first time. Stefan moved his hand to the side of her face looking into her eyes and kissed her once. Bonnie's eyes stayed closed after their lips parted feeling a shift in the air. Her eyes opened to meet his looking at him like she's never looked at anyone else before.

-::-

Bonnie smiled but also felt a little weird as Stefan pushed her on the swing. They weren't in a public area, they were very much secluded, but still, it felt a bit strange. She's a big girl and knows when to kick her legs in and out, but didn't say a word as he pushed her forward and started thinking of it as romantic. She closed her eyes before opening them again only a few seconds later staring out into the grassiness of the field.

She's never been somewhere greener than this and she didn't even bother asking Stefan where he found a place like this because he's been around for so long and knew of all the "hotspots" in town.

"I bought this place." Stefan tells her, "They were tearing down all the fields and building things so I bought it and kept up with it to have something to remind me of home, you know."

"Yeah," Bonnie said in somewhat of a whisper but knew that he could hear her loud and clear.

She smiled when he stopped the swing then took her hand and they started walking barefoot along the grass over to the picnic that he set up for them.

"You know what this place needs?" Bonnie thought.

"What?"

"A pond. Or lake or some sort of water."

"Why?"

"I don't know, it just does."

He smiles and runs his hand down her hair letting out a breath. "I'm so selfish being with you, Bon."

"Why?"

"You're beautiful and smart and loving, you deserve to be with a human. Being with me is just a waste of your time, but with that being said, I just can't let you go. I'll kill everyone that touches you."

She wasn't sure if she should find that romantic or not, but she did. "You're not a waste of my time. I love being with you, you make me happy."

She turned her head and he leaned down to connect their lips. She moved to straddle his lap to kiss him better and his arms tightly wrapped around her.

"Where's someplace that you always wanted to go?" He asked when they pulled away.

"Iceland." She answered almost immediately.

"I'm taking you there. Just you and me for however long you want to stay, we're going."

"Really?"

He nodded moving his hand to the side of her face, "Anything for you."

She smiled then kissed him before pulling him into a hug. "Thank you."

He rubbed her back then kissed her neck falling back then rolled them to their sides so he could look into her eyes then kissed her once. "You're so fucking beautiful."

She smiled moving her hand to the side of his face. "I'm a lucky girl."

He stared a little longer then moved in eliminating the space between them pushing her closer to him.

-::-

Stefan wanted to surprise her with tickets to Iceland for next month so he drove to her place after earlier that day telling her that he wasn't able to come over having to deal with something Damon related.

He narrowed his eyes seeing another car parked in her driveway that he hasn't seen before and he wondered if her father was home, but then figured that she would've told him about it when they talked earlier. He listened and the person who he heard was a man but didn't sound old enough to be her father.

His anger surfaced but he held it in as he walked in calling out her name only to see them joined on the couch and a smile was on Bonnie's face but that faded once she saw him.

"Who is that?" The boy wanted to know.

Bonnie ignored him and walked up to him, "Stefan. I thought that you couldn't make it today."

"Well, I had a change of plans." He said looking at the guy.

Bonnie looked back and swallowed before looking back at him. "It's not what it looks like."

"I didn't even say anything."

"He's my friend's brother, he just needed help with-"

"You don't have to explain yourself to me, Bonnie. You're not mine."

She narrowed her eyes, "What? I- I thought-"

"You're your own woman, Bonnie. Have fun."

"Stefan-"

He walked out and she followed after him but he was already down the road. She sighed then went back inside.

Stefan headed to the bar picked a girl only to drain her dry and toss her in the river. He hated that her blood wasn't nearly as satisfying as Bonnie's, but he was angry and hungry and to a ripper, that was never a good mix.


	4. Chapter 4

It's been a couple of weeks since she's last seen and spoken to him, but to her, it felt like months. She's tried calling but he would never answer and she really wanted to know why he was so mad in the first place. It wasn't like he caught her and Jeremy kissing or even sitting too close to each other, he simply needed help with his French and as Stefan walked in he had just butchered a word which was why she was smiling at the time. She knew that he was a jealous person so she tried to explain, but he wouldn't let her and even went as far as un-claiming her. Now if anything, that broke her heart. It was hard to believe that after everything he could just drop her like that but something told her to not take him seriously since he was upset so she tried her hardest to not to.

Stefan sat up on his bed letting out a ragged sigh bouncing with the idea of shutting it off. That's what he gets for letting someone have his heart and it'll be a while before he makes that mistake again or if he'll ever even make it again. He hated that the last woman who had his heart was now heavily on his mind and though with Bonnie, a completely different thing happened, he lumped the two women in the same category.

To take his mind off of things, he decided to go shopping. He had no plan to cook anything for anyone anytime soon, but he needs a distraction and there was nothing better to do. Nothing was on TV and the only reason that he bought it in the first place was because of Bonnie and he's now thinking about returning it and getting his money back.

He sighed pushing the cart just dumping things inside and stopped abruptly almost running someone over.

"Katherine?"

Stefan thought that his eyes were playing tricks on him as he ran into a woman who looked exactly like his past lover. Same face, nose, eyes, and hair even though hers wasn't curly. It was impossible. How could someone look exactly like her when she died long ago and had no children? Even so, her offspring wouldn't be _that_ similar.

"No, sorry, I'm Elena."

"Elena." He studied her face more. "I'm sorry you just look like someone that I used to know."

The brunette shrugged and smiled an adorable smile. "I'm just me."

He found himself smiling back and suddenly he wanted to touch her so he did. Moving his hand to the side of her face, he touched her and stroked her cheek with his thumb.

"You're so beautiful." Though Katherine was a bitch, his attraction to her never changed.

Elena's eyes suddenly filled with love and all she wanted to do was kiss him so she did. She revels in the feel of his hand in her hair and the softness of his lips. Stefan slides his tongue in her mouth and pulls her in closer having memories flow through him. They pull away—they don't even know after how long—and that's when he asks her.

"Would you like to have dinner with me sometime?"

Elena smiles. "I would love to."

His eyes trace her oval face and stares into her chocolate eyes just wanting to kiss her again. Elena stares right back melting at his touch feeling like she's fallen in the deepest of loves and she doesn't even know his name yet. Stefan just shook his head so wrapped up in his past that he doesn't see Bonnie storm out the store.

-::-

She wanted to call her friends and tell them why she's so hurt but she couldn't. Elena didn't know that Stefan was the one who she was seeing so she couldn't blame her and even if Stefan didn't know that Elena was one of her best friends, he still shouldn't have cheated. She starts to wonder if he even cheated on her, maybe when he called her her own woman it was his way of breaking things off between them. She just couldn't believe it though, she thought that they were great, that their dynamic changed and they were so in love and they didn't even need the sex, but maybe that feeling was only one-sided.

Bonnie stops herself from crying thinking back to when she was in high school and thought that she had found the one but once they met Elena, that all changed. They always pick Elena.

She hates how she got excited hearing her phone ring, but that excitement dimmed once she read the caller ID.

"Hey."

"Hey, Bon, I was calling to ask if you want to have lunch with me today?"

"Uh-"

"Please, Bon? I want you to meet someone."

She knew it was Stefan. Could she do it? Could she meet her friend and pretend that she never met the love of her life? She had to. "Sure. Where?"

"Mystic Grill in about thirty?"

"Sure. I'll see you there."

Elena squeals before hanging up the phone. Stefan smiled over at her so wrapped up in her beauty that he tuned out the whole conversation. She could've been talking to another guy for all he knew but he would've missed it because of her beautiful face.

They have been together only a week and at first, he felt a little guilty that he only was with her because she reminded him of Katherine but getting to know her, he noticed that she was nothing like Katherine and part of him was glad because of it. He loved the Patrova with his heart and soul but her attitude was her only flaw (that and how she was screwing his older brother as well) but he looked past that because he was in love.

Elena catches him staring and smiles then kisses him. She didn't know how she got so lucky landing a hot one like him and in great timing too since her birthday was coming up and she would have a stud on her arm.

"In case you didn't hear, we're having lunch with one of my best friends."

"Is she bringing someone along as well?"

"Well she does have a boyfriend but it slipped my mind to ask her to bring him."

"Should I go? I wouldn't want to make her feel uncomfortable."

Elena smiled and placed her hand on the side of his face. "That's very sweet of you, babe, but I already told her that I wanted her to meet you. But next time we'll double date."

He nods then kisses her once before the bell jingles and shortly his eyes grow wide and guilt rushes to fill him up when his eyes land on Bonnie. His love.

How did he forget about her? How could he be so stupid to forget about her? She was the only woman that he's met that gained his heart so quickly and deeply and just because someone looked like Katherine he was able to forget about her just like that? He thought that he was over her, but looking at her now, he was anything but and suddenly he wanted her back.

Stefan opens his mouth but closes it when Elena speaks.

"Stefan, this is my best friend, Bonnie, Bonnie this is Stefan."

"It's nice to meet you."

Shock was on his face when he realized that she was going to pretend that they never met. Of course, she would pretend, what else would she have done, tell Elena the truth and ruin all possibilities of her friend being happy? No, she wouldn't do that because that's not the type of person that Bonnie is, that's part of the reason why he loves her.

"Likewise."

He saw tears rush to her eyes and he starts to take back to his response. Was _he_ supposed to come clean?

"Stefan just reminded me without even knowing that you were seeing a guy, I forgot to tell you to invite him."

"It's okay. We actually decided to go our separate ways. He turned out to be nothing but a big jackass." She said landing her eyes on Stefan.

Elena sighed. "I'm sorry, Bon. I really hoped that it would've lasted between you two, you seemed really happy."

"Yeah, well, you know how some boys are."

Elena thought. "Stefan has a brother. Maybe you two could hang out sometime?"

Bonnie smiled. "Yeah, maybe we will. You don't mind introducing us do you, Stefan?"

His nostrils flared and he felt his true form about to come exposed. "No. I guess I can set something up."

Bonnie smiled at him then turned her attention back to Elena. Stefan's eyes stayed on her and his mind filled with her and his brother. Them going at it like wild animals as he's right down the hall, them holding hands and kissing at the dinner table. He knew that at first Bonnie would only be doing it out of spite, but eventually, she would fall for him and their relationship would be genuine and not some type of revenge.

He watched her jump slightly and Elena's gasp filled his ear and he looked over to his right to see that he'd broken a piece of booth off right by Elena's ear. He looks back at the girls catching their shocked expression.

"This place has termites or something."

The girls stare at him a little longer before shrugging and going back into a conversation.

They meet up like this for weeks, sometimes Caroline is with them, sometimes it's just them and the blonde and sometimes it's just with Bonnie. This time it was the latter and Stefan finds himself missing her. After the first lunch, he tried reaching out to her but she blocked him and put a boundary spell (that now he regrets ever teaching her) around her house so that he couldn't get in.

When Elena excuses herself to the bathroom, he tries to show her that he stills cares but she shot back all his attempts of doing so. When Elena wished to go home, he stayed but and to his luck convinced her to forgive him and wait for him but not without her putting up a little fight first.

* * *

It was after they patched things up that he had her on her back on his bed with their lips moving together like their lives depended on it. It's been far too long since he's gotten to kiss her and even longer since he'd gotten to feel her heat, but as he was about to enter her, she stops him.

"I don't think we should."

"What? Why?"

"You're still with Elena, it just feels wrong."

"Baby, listen, I'm an idiot, a fool for doing what I did and if I can take it all back I would because I love you. I was so caught up in my past that I let the best thing that has ever happened to me slip away and I will regret that for the longest of times and somehow that great thing—you—forgave me and I'll forever be grateful for that. I want you. I crave you. Baby, I love you."

She looked in his eyes then raised her chin having their lips meet in full force. She moaned as he slid in her and started moving fast and faster causing her to throw her head back. Stefan kissed up her chest only to meet their lips again then he flips them over. He watched her beautiful face and placed his hands on her hips as she rocked and shortly he sat up with her and they stayed connected until they were spent.

-::-

Damon walks in the kitchen expecting one of two people to be there but he freezes when he sees someone he's never met before. He walked by his baby bro's room earlier and heard him and Elena going at it, but now he knows that the brunette wasn't the one in bed with his brother.

He doesn't blame him. The girl he's looking at is hot and her curvy body had his cock hard just thinking about what he could do to her.

"Are you going to stand there and stare at me all day?"

Feisty. "He has a girlfriend. I thought you should know before you get yourself hurt."

Bonnie slightly smiled and turned towards the older Salvatore. Damon, she remembers was his name and by him telling her that, she didn't see why Stefan was so intent on keeping her away. Yes, she must admit that he was attractive with his baby blues, raven hair, and built body, but she wasn't the one to bed brothers.

"I don't believe we've met before. I'm Bonnie. 'Stefy's new girl', I believed you called me once upon a time."

His eyes widened and narrowed all at the same time causing her to chuckle.

"What happened to Elena? And what happened between you and my brother?"

"That's one long complicated story that I really don't want to tell."

He nodded. "Sorry I didn't realize it was you before. You smell so much like my brother I could barely sniff out your personal scent… So you're the girl that my little bro wants me away from." His eyes snake her body, "I can see why."

Her cheeks warmed and she looked away missing Damon's grin. He raised his hand to touch the side of her face gaining her attention then Bonnie gasped harshly watching him fly back and crash into the fireplace. Her eyes grew wide and she looked over to see her… well, she didn't know exactly what he was to her yet but he was steaming.

"Stefan, why did you do that?"

He looked down at her shockingly then sped her up to his room. "Did you really just ask me that question?" He stared once they were behind doors.

"We were just talking."

"Talking doesn't require touching."

"He was just being friendly."

He grunted and ran his fingers through his hair. "This is exactly why I didn't want you two to meet, he's already gotten you under his spell."

"Stefan, you're being ridiculous."

"Am I?"

"If you think he's so bad then why did you introduce him to Elena?"

He stepped closer to her. "Part of it was so he could see her resemblance to Katherine and part of it is because I don't feel the same way about her like I feel about you. I love you."

Hearing that made her angry. She was so wrapped up before in his kisses and apologies that she looked passed it.

"If you love me so much then why did you go two weeks without even so much a phone call? If you love me so much how could you just forget about me like I'm some one night stand? You act possessive over me, but I don't think that you have the right to be. You forgot about me, Stefan! So I take back what I said. I'm not waiting for you."

His face dropped. "Bonnie, let me explain,"

"I don't want to hear it."

He tried to stop her from leaving but she escaped his hold and before he knew it, she was gone.

"So does that mean she's fair game?" Damon said standing out his doorway.

Stefan just slammed the door in his face after flipping him off then began to think of ways to get his girl back.

-::-

Bonnie tried to act like she was having a fun time but she wasn't sure if she succeeded or not. Getting into an argument with Stefan a few days before Elena's big day was a bad idea but it needed to be done. She couldn't believe that she forgave him as quickly as she did in the first place since he didn't even deserve for her to look in his direction.

She spotted Damon from the corner of her eye when she first walked in and was in a battle with herself but sucking in a breath, she decided to walk over there. They made eye contact and shared a smile but Bonnie's smile faded when Stefan stepped in front of her.

"Can we talk?"

"Shouldn't you be with your girlfriend?"

"Bonnie, come on, please."

She looked to her left and saw Elena and Caroline deep in a conversation then looked back to him. "Fine."

A smile came to his face and he took her hand leading her into one of the rooms. Damon frowned watching the two escape after listening in on their conversation but made plans to talk to her later.

Upstairs, Bonnie sat on Jeremy's bed as Stefan talked. She wasn't sure if she really wanted to listen to him explain and apologize when she found that she didn't hear the words coming out of his mouth. He was talking, yes, but she heard nothing. She started to wonder if she unknowingly did a spell to make her tune him out which caused her to look strangely at him. He didn't seem to mind for he kept talking.

She snapped out of it when he kneeled in front of her and took hold of her hands and kissed the back of it.

"Bonnie, I'm so sorry. You're right and I know I've said that a hundred times but you were. I feel like an idiot, a fucking asshole, Bonnie, I'm sorry. I love you, please forgive me."

She was shocked, to say the least. Never had anyone got down on their knees to apologize and a genuine apology at that. She looked into his eyes and saw the pleading look in them.

"I need some time, Stefan. I need to think about all of this."

"Yeah, okay. I understand."

She weakly smiled and placed her hand on the side of his face. Stefan looked into her eyes then stood up some slowly leaning in. He wanted to kiss her but was giving her the choice to turn away and was glad when she didn't.

He missed her lips so he took full advantage while she's allowing him to. He kissed her like his life depended on it and partly it did. They only pulled away when a loud gasp and they turned to see Elena.

"Lena-"

"How could you do this to me?"

"Please let me explain, it's really not what you think." Stefan stood.

She stopped walking and turned to them folding her arms under her breasts. Stefan looked at her strangely for a second thinking that that was all too easy, he figured that he had to chase her down the hall to get her to listen.

"I'm waiting."

"Oh, sorry. Bonnie and I met before I met you. We were together for I think it was three months and I love her."

"Wait, was he the guy you were telling us about?" Elena directed to Bonnie who nodded.

"I can't go into specifics, there are things that you don't know, that you shouldn't know but when I saw you, you reminded me of someone of my past. You reminded me of a woman that I loved with every fiber in me and I'm sorry, but I was looking at you like you were Katherine and not Elena. I was trying to relive the past and foolishly I cheated on Bonnie with you. Don't get me wrong, you're a beautiful and great person, but I love Bonnie. I was stuck in the past, but Bonnie is my present."

Elena sighed, she couldn't get mad at that, what he said about her best friend was beautiful and though Stefan is hot, she didn't want to be only looked as Katherine but herself.

"I understand. I wish you guys the best."

Stefan again found this all too easy, but he wasn't going to say anything about it. Elena turned and left them alone then he turned his attention back to Bonnie. He watched her avoid his eyes and him completely. Stefan narrowed his eyes and walked up to her holding her face in his hands.

"I will wait for you. I will wait but that doesn't mean that I won't try to speed up the process either. I love you and I'm going to make that known." He kissed her cheek then left her with her thoughts.

* * *

Bonnie rocks slightly to the beat of the music after making her way back downstairs. She spotted Stefan in a corner and pretends not to notice that he's staring at her then smiled slightly when the eldest Salvatore stepped in front of her. He handed her a drink which she took and drank after they toasted to nothing at all.

"So what's the deal with you and my brother?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Sure I do."

"Well," Bonnie let out a breath, "we were dating-ish for a bit and we got into a little fight and a few weeks later he meets Elena who supposedly looks like Katherine-"

"Supposedly? It's like she's the exact copy of her."

"Really? How?"

"Have you ever heard of doppelgangers, Bonnie?"

"I've heard of them, I just never seen it be. So Elena is a doppelganger… interesting."

He chuckled then looked back locking eyes with his brother who looked as if he was going to kill him at any second. Naturally, this only made him happy. "My brother is an idiot. You shouldn't forgive him."

She smiled, "And why not?"

"I mean I know he can be dumb, but damn, how could he leave you for her? I loved Katherine too, but something tells me that you're better."

She didn't bother asking him what he thought she was better at. "Maybe he just loved her harder than you did." His face went straight and she almost regrets ever speaking about something that she had absolutely no idea about. "I'm sorry."

"You're wasting your time with him, you know. You want a family and that's something that he can't provide, you should be with a human. Someone your own age who shares your values."

"Why do you care so much?" She asked him after some time.

"Because I like you and I don't want to see you spend your good days with a vampire only to realize that you could've had everything that you've ever wanted if you just let go. You said that you only dated for a little, right, so leave before it's too late. Before you get sucked in and stuck."

"What if I'm already am? Sucked in and stuck?" She asked looking into his eyes.

He shook his head moving his hand to the side of her face, "You're not."

With that, he walked away and Bonnie followed him with her eyes before looking over at Stefan. She felt like crying looking in his eyes then decided that she should call it a night and left without a word.

-::-

Bonnie sat on her bed deep in thought. Damon's words kept ringing in her mind and she knew he was right about most of it except for one thing; she was sucked in and she was stuck, but she knew that she couldn't keep away from Stefan.

She wasn't sure if that meant that they had to be in a relationship but she did have to be around him, her connection to him is too strong to try and ignore and if he was human, she would've called him her soulmate but she didn't want to believe that he was, that there was someone else out there and if she did as Damon said and let go, she'll find him.

Stefan was on his bed unknowingly like Bonnie deep in thought as well. He knew he was being selfish with her, but hearing someone else say it made it seem as if he wasn't just being selfish but a complete ass for keeping her away from the rest of the world. He didn't even try to pick a fight with his brother once they got home about all the things that he said to Bonnie because he knew that it was true but he also knew that he was wrong about one thing; she was sucked in and she was stuck because, just like her, he was too. Their connection is all too strong for that to be false and he wasn't sure if that meant that they were bound to be boyfriend and girlfriend, but they had to be in each other lives. He wanted to be her one, he wanted to be her only, but he was going to leave that decision up to her. He would show her how good they would be together, but he wouldn't force it as much as he planned to in the beginning because it seems as now, everything has changed.

"Stefan?"

He looked over and was about to stand but stayed right where he was when she started making her way over. He let out a breath when she was in his arms and together they laid there holding onto each other not saying a word.

They feel normal. They don't feel like they're a vampire and a witch, but just a boy and a girl who are in love and it was dangerous, but it was beautiful. He closed his eyes feeling her squeeze him tighter and ran his hand down her hair and tangled their legs. His eyes remained closed when she started singing. It was very low that a human would just hear it as mumbling, but he heard her loud and clear.

 _Shall I write it in a letter?_  
 _Shall I try to get it down?_  
 _Oh, you fill my head with pieces_  
 _Of a song I can't get out._  
 _Can I be close to you?_  
 _Ooh-oo-oo-ooh, Ooh-oo-oo-ooh._

He lets out a breath and pulls her in closer and a tear escapes her eye as she closes them. "What are we going to do, Bon?"

She stays silent not wanting to answer such a question just yet and personally he doesn't even know why he asked because he didn't want to hear her answer. "Just. Hold me." She says after a while.

He then knew the answer to his question.

* * *

 **A/N: Lyrics are from Bloom by The Paper Kites. (go check it out, obsessed with it)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Epilogue**

* * *

 **Five Years Later.**

Bonnie uses her finger to lift the paintbrush without touching it and moves it along the canvas with her eyes closed and a vision in mind. She hums a song as she paints and hums it over and over until she's finished. Opening her eyes, she smiles but then adds a little more blue before setting it off to the side. She looks over in the corner of the room at all her other paintings and moves over there to wrap them up. She needed to put more things on display at her gallery and since tonight was the party, she thought of no better time than to hang them up.

Stepping outside to the streets of New York, she stuffs her paintings under her arm and walks the short distance to her shop and smiles when she sees him already there.

"You're a bit early, aren't you?"

"I could say the same about you." He says with his back still facing her.

Bonnie smiles and removes her coat tossing it on the rack and walks over to one of the walls, "I had some new pieces to hang."

"Really? Let me see them."

She smiles then places each one side by side against the wall and steps back so that she's beside him. She watches as he expects each one then shakes his head. "You truly have a gift, Bonnie. Who would've thought, huh?"

She chuckles, "Yeah. Who would've thought."

 _Bonnie looks behind her and smiles seeing him walk up to her. Every year, once a year, they decided that they were going to see each other. They let go but not completely and in a way, they were being selfish, but neither of them seemed to mind. Stefan wraps his arms around her letting out a breath that he seemed to be holding since the last time they met up._

 _"How are you, Bon?"_

 _"Pretty good. The move has been good, I needed to get away from Mystic Falls." He nodded. "How are you, Stefan?"_

 _He shook his head and let out another breath, "Good, I guess." She frowned. "I'm holding things back from you because I don't want you to worry."_

 _"Why should I be worried?"_

 _"Bonnie, I… I think I'm going to end it."_

 _She backed away as tears rushed to her eyes and she shook her head rapidly, "No,"_

 _"I'm sorry. There's nothing left here for me, Bonnie. I love you but that's just about it."_

 _"Stefan," she walked into his arms holding him tightly letting the tears flow from down her face and onto the grass. "What am I going to do without you?"_

 _"Let go."_

 _She broke down even more then shook her head. "I love you too. I'm sorry."_

 _"What are you apologizing for? This is my doing, honestly, I should've ended it a while ago, but something told me to hold on and then I met you and I'm glad that I didn't do it when I planned to. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me. Thank you for that. After all these years, I still hang onto that."_

 _"When?" She asked after a while._

 _"Soon."_

 _"Tell me where so I could be there for you."_

 _"Just know that I'll always be here."_

 _She held onto him tighter. "Who would've thought that this would be the end, huh?"_

 _"Yeah. Who would've thought."_

 _He pulled away from the hug to wipe away her tears before he kissed her once lingering their lips. It's been years since they've kissed and kissing her, he felt the life suck back in him. They slowly pulled away and stared into each other's eyes and before she could blink, he was gone._

Daniel looks over at her knowing that she just blanked out again, something that she's been doing since he's known her and he's still hasn't figured out where exactly her mind would go. The simplest of things would have her gone for some time and he tried to fit the pieces together, but it was all too random of a pattern for anyone to figure out.

She startles him some as she moved up to hang them on the wall and title each one then signs them before telling him that she has to head back home. They hug goodbye and soon she's off.

-::-

Bonnie looks around and smiles at everyone that she sees not knowing why she's looking for Stefan. She had this tiny glimmer of hope that he was still here, that he didn't end it last month like he said that he would. She wishes that she would've tried harder to keep him here on Earth, but at the same time, she didn't want to force him into doing something that he didn't want to do and end up resenting her for it later on. Now thinking about it, she wouldn't care if he resented her, at least he would still be here now.

Sneaking away, she left her own party and went to their usual meeting spot since she's moved to New York and whispered out his name knowing that if by a chance he was still here, he could hear her. She begged for him to show, pleaded, but in the end, she was left alone.

Dropping to her knees, she cried in her hands harder than she has in a while realizing that he was actually gone. He was no longer here to be there for her even if it was just once a year. She looks up hearing a noise and narrows her eyes trying to adjust to the darkness of the night. She calls out his name and with the little strength she has, walks towards it before she finds herself on her knees again spotting a pond that wasn't there before.

 _"You know what this place needs?" Bonnie thought._

 _"What?"_

 _"A pond. Or lake or some sort of water."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"I don't know, it just does."_

 _He smiles and runs his hand down her hair letting out a breath. "I'm so selfish being with you, Bon."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"You're beautiful and smart and loving, you deserve to be with a human. Being with me is just a waste of your time, but with that being said, I just can't let you go. I'll kill everyone that touches you."_

 _She wasn't sure if she should find that romantic or not, but she did. "You're not a waste of my time. I love being with you, you make me happy."_

She smiled and slowly stood removing her dress before she steps into it and floats on her back. Her eyes close and the first thing she sees is Stefan. His smile and eyes, she feels his laugh radiate through her body, his touch spark along her skin. That's when she knew that he was still here, that he would always be here.

* * *

 **A/N: Fin. Thank you all so much for reading this short story, I honestly wrote the last part of this today, the way that I had it before, the previous chapter was going to be the last chapter but then years ago when I first wrote this, I had decided to continue it and make it a longer story in which I never completed but I really love this story so I wanted to share it with you all and give it the end it deserved instead of it being a very happy one which I had it be when I first wrote it. Anywho, thanks again and I hope you all had a pretty sweet 2018! 2019, here we go!**

 **Until next time!**

 **XO**

 **Ashlyne**


End file.
